Hiei's Skating Lesson
by Cat and Fiddle
Summary: What happens when Kurama discovers a frozen lake? Skating trip for all! Only problem, Hiei can't seem to stay on his feet! How will his lesson with Kurama go? Slight shonenai, but nothing much. Written by Casild, please R&R. One shot, hinted Hiei x Kurama


"Pfft," Kurama doubled over. "Ahahaha!" his laughter rolled out over the ice. Hiei's sensitive ears didn't take a moment to catch the raucus guffawing. He quickly righted himself.

"What's so funny, fox-ah!" he slipped again and Kurama's laughter increased. He reached out to the flailing fire demon. Hiei ignored his hand and proceeded to crawl across the ice towards the snow embedded bank. He plunked down on what should have been solid ground, but sank through the fluffy snow. The youko's supressed laughter spilt out across the frozen lake once again. Hiei's eye ticked.

His skating lesson with Kurama had come about in this manner: Earlier that day, Kurama had discovered the frozen lake and insisted everyone join him in skating. So they; they being Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and himself, had donned their skates, hiei's were borrowed, and trecked down to the lake.

Kurama, being the showy fox he was, twirled and pirouetted across the ice. His red hair trailed behind him like a ribbon. It was probably soft. And I'll bet he smells like roses...

Hiei's ruby eyes followed Kurama's graceful figure slide across the ice. Tempted to join, he stepped out onto the ice. And slipped, landing harshly upon his rump.

Yusuke skidded to a halt to laugh and pont.

"Haha-arughmph!" Kuwabara landed face first in a large snowdrift, awarding himself Yusuke's laughter. Hiei refused to acknowledge that he'd also recieved his beloved sister, Yukina,'s attnetion. The youkai stood up and idignantly brushed himself off, incase there had been dirt upon the ice that might have got onto his cloak. Kurama chuckled, gracefully making circles around Hiei.

"You and your pride," he teased, hiding his mouth behind a hand, as though it might stop Hiei from hearing his giggles. Why did he have to be so damn girlish?

"What is it with you and your pride, damn fox? I told you I didn't want to come!" he barked, glaring at the redhead.

"Only because you don't know how to skate," Kurama countered.

"Rragh!"

"Neither can Kuwabara," Hiei answered, shrugging a shoulder.

"At least he tries," Kurama pointed out, wincing as Kuwabara crshed into the ice again and the girls yelped in surprise. Loud laughing and obscene insults ensued. Kurama chuckled. Hiei folded his arms.

"Inase you didn't notice, he is also making a fool of himself," another loud thump and cursing.

"Careful Kuwabara! You'll break the ice!" Botan scolded. Everyone grinned down at the flustered boy.

"It-that was just a fluke! I meant to do that- hey! What's so funny, Urameshi? I'll punch in that face of yours! Get back here! Urameshi!" Kuwabara scrambled after the other teen.

"Nyah!" Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara. "You gotta catch me fist!" he taunted, speeding off.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined, flapping his arms in a desperate dance to keep his balance. "Get back here and fight like a man!"

Yusuke, in response, blew a raspberry. Red-faced, Kuwabara toppled over. Hiei laughed.

"Fool!" he muttered, turning back to Kurama. The kitsune saved him from a nasty spill by grabbing his waist. Red-faced, he let go and the fire youkai fell on his face anyway.

"What was that for?" he shouted, quickly on his feet. Kurama put on his best innocent face and shrugged, concentrating on not resembling a tomato. Hiei scoffed and brushed himself off, losing his balance and tipping over once more. Kurama bit his thumb, eyes sparkling with ammusement.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, storming off the ice. Kurama glided over, gracefully landing in the snow beside him. He smiled.

"Would you like skating lessons?" he asked. Hiei had to give him an increadulous look. The fox looked a little crestfallen, so he had to anser yes.

And then Kuwabara managed to knock over himself and Yusuke. The solemn scene had quickly erupted in loud complaints and rude gestures. And now that everyone was gone, Hiei's lessons had commenced. In less than ten minutes, he'd fallen thrice. Each time Kurama's laughed increased in volume.

"Why is it so important for me to know how to skate?" he asked impatiently.

"So if you get chased across a frozen lake by a bunch of mean, nasty, horrible, oni, you won't..." Kurama began giggling again, turning pink in the cheeks from laughter. Hiei glared at the ice. so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid... if it's so stupid, why can't I skate on it?

Hiei quickly rose.

"Huh?" Kurama blinked, frozen mid-guffaw.

Hiei stepped onto the ice.

"Hiei..." Kurama shifted slightly. His butt was getting wet from sittin gin the snow. How embarassing.

Hiei slid one foot in front of the other, steadilly gaining momentum. Kurama stood and clapped his hands.

"You're doing it! You're skating!" he cheered. Hiei suddenly turned bright pink and fell straight on his nose. He came up twitching.

"What?" Kurama asked, oblivious.

"You're... hn, your pants, fox," Hiei mumbled, shifting to a sitting position. Kurama looked down. Studied his lower half, and blushed.

"It-it's the snow!" he wailed, covering with his hands. Now it was Hiei's turn to guffaw. Kurama turned a violent shade of red. "It's not that funny..." he whispered. 


End file.
